Not an Angel
by Tsumira
Summary: Surprising Revelations for the former Troopers! Some funny, some weird, and some...life changing!
1. Default Chapter

Not an Angel  
  
Chapter One. Angel on the way!  
  
"Hey guys, guess what! Shin's got a girlfriend!", Ryo informs his friends.  
  
"Aw man, he couldn't wait for me to get a girl first!", Shuu whines.  
  
"Yea, but then you'd never come over to visit him!", Touma teases.  
  
"Hey I wouldn't abandon my best bud over a girl!"  
  
"You would if she can cook!"  
  
"But Touma, Shuu would want BOTH of them to cook for him!", Seiji suggests.  
  
"Of course!", Shuu retorts.  
  
"So Ryo, who's Shin's girlfriend?", Seiji inquires.  
  
"Yah, and why didn't he tell me?", Shuu demands.  
  
"Settle down, I know for a fact that Shin's all told us about the girl he liked, Megumi.", Ryo informs.  
  
"Ah, his classmate.", Touma notes.  
  
"Oh, the girl with the glasses.", Seiji says a bit disappointed.  
  
"So that's his girlfriend?", Shuu wonders.  
  
"Yep. He finally asked her out today, so that's why he hasn't gotten a chance to tell everyone yet."  
  
"This calls for a celebration! Let's throw Shin a party for finally asking a girl to go steady!", Shuu suggests energetically.  
  
"With WHOSE money?", Touma inquires.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"And just WHERE are you getting all of this money from, Shuu?", Seiji interrogates.  
  
"I won the lottery again.", Shuu informs.  
  
"WHAT?! AGAIN?!", the three exclaim.  
  
"Why don't you rub some of that luck on me?", Ryo requests rubbing Shuu's gold headband for luck.  
  
"Hey, I'm sharing my wealth with all of ya! Be content!"  
  
"So, when are we going to throw this party?", Seiji wonders as Ryo slips out of the room.  
  
"A party? Whose having a party?", Jun asks entering the room.  
  
"Oi, Jun. When did you get here?", Touma asks giving the young adolescent a noogie.  
  
"Hey hey! I just got here! I wanted to interview Ryo-nisan for a class assignment.", Jun informs.  
  
"Shin just got him a girlfriend so I wanna throw a party for him with the money I won from the last lottery!"  
  
"Yah, Shuu keeps winning the lottery and never gives us a chance to win!", Seiji informs.  
  
"Can I come?", Jun begs.  
  
"Of course, you and Nasute have to come too!", Shuu informs.  
  
"Hey Shin, what are you doing tonight?", Ryo inquires on the phone.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Megumi was going to come over and we were just going to hang out at my place.", Shin informs.  
  
"Good, then we all can come over and meet your new girlfriend!", Ryo exclaims.  
  
Shin's eyes widen.  
  
"All come over?! But…but…the place is a mess!", Shin frets.  
  
"It's just going to be made into a mess after we get there. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Oh my, that's a lot of cooking I have to do…."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure we bring our own food and something for you and Megumi.", Ryo suggests.  
  
"But I simply can't have Megumi eating just any food!", Shin informs.  
  
"Okay, just cook for the two of you, we'll handle ourselves. We'll see you at seven.", Ryo informs and hangs up before Shin can protest.  
  
Ryo walks back in the room. "Oh hey Jun! Oh guys, I just talked to Shin and told him we'll all be by to meet his girlfriend at seven.  
  
"You just went ahead and set it all up without us?", Touma scolds.  
  
"You didn't even consider that we might have had other plans tonight.", Seiji reprimands.  
  
"Hey, what could be more important that congradulating Shin on getting a girl?", Shuu demands to know.  
  
"I'm sorry guys…I guess I wasn't thinking.", Ryo apologizes.  
  
"Aw, don't be so hard on Ryo-nisan. He meant well.", Jun informs.  
  
"Well, I'm actually free, so I don't mind too much.", Touma admits.  
  
"Yah…same here actually.", Seiji confesses hanging his head.  
  
"Then let's get to shopping!", Ryo and Shuu suggest simultaneously.  
  
Several hours later, Ryo, Shuu, Seiji, Touma, Jun, and Nasute arrive at Shin's apartment. Jun is carrying party accessories such as those annoying noisemakers, Nasute is carrying congradulatory presents, Shuu is carrying four armloads of food, Seiji is carrying lots of wine, Touma is carrying some really nifty certificates that he created, and Ryo is carrying lots and lots and lots of 2-liter bottles of Pepsi.  
  
"Hey, is your girlfriend here?!", Shuu demands after Shin opens the door.  
  
"Oh, these are all of your friends that you said were coming over, Shin-tenshi?", Megumi inquires softly peering shyly from behind him.  
  
"Hai!", Shin replies blushing.  
  
"So, can we come in?", Seiji asks tapping his foot.  
  
"Hai!", Shin replies and steps aside letting the wild herd inside his nice and clean apartment. ;_;  
  
Shuu immediately sets the food down and grabs a bottle of wine from Seiji. Popping it open, he pours the contents on Shin's head. "Congrats bud!"  
  
"Hey hey hey! You're embarrassing me!", Shin squeals.  
  
"Good! Then your girl will know how crazy we really are!", Shuu retorts giving him a noogie.  
  
Megumi blushes and sits down on the couch, letting the two boys have their moment. Nasute and Jun go and sit with her. Ryo opens a bottle of Pepsi and pours Jun a glass full. Seiji does likewise with the wine for Nasute.  
  
"Doomo arigatou, Ryo-nisan!", Jun thanks.  
  
"Doo itashimashite.", Ryo welcomes as he begins chugging down the rest of the 2-liter.  
  
"Doomo, Seiji-san."  
  
"Doo itashimashite, Nasute-chan.", Seiji welcomes with a very charming smile.  
  
"So, you're Shin girlfriend? Megumi, right? I'm Nasute."  
  
"Nice to meet you.", Megumi replies timidly.  
  
"So how long have you and Shin known each other?", Jun wonders.  
  
"Since grade school.", Megumi informs.  
  
"You two sure knew each other for a long time.", Nasute comments.  
  
"Yes. I've actually liked him ever since then. I've been kind of waiting for him to ask me out.", Megumi comments, her face a pale pink.  
  
"How romantic.", Nasute sighs.  
  
"Didn't I go to grade school with you, Nasute?", Seiji hits on Nasute only to get an evil glare.  
  
Touma shakes his head and laughs at Seiji. He approaches him and gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Come on before you get neutered.", Touma recommends pulling Seiji away.  
  
"Yah, I should just leave them be.", Seiji sighs.  
  
"Hey SHUUUUUUUUU!", Ryo glomps Shuu then proceeds to glomp Shin.  
  
"Yo Ryo!", Shuu replies.  
  
"We brought over all this food and you haven't even touched it! Shin, get your first aid kit!", Ryo continues.  
  
"Eh?!", Shuu exclaims in shock and rushes to the bags where the food was stored only to find it empty.  
  
"It sure was good!", Ryo comments.  
  
"Not as good as Shin's cooking, but still satisfying.", Touma adds teasing.  
  
"You guys didn't REALLY eat all of the food, did you?!", Shuu stresses as Ryo starts chugging down another 2 liter of Pepsi.  
  
"Hey Ryo, we got all of this wine, why aren't you drinking any of that?", Seiji questions.  
  
"I like MAH PEPSI!", Ryo retorts.  
  
"Sorry I asked.", Seiji shrugs.  
  
"WHERE'S MAH FOOD!!!", Shuu whines on the brink of tears.  
  
"Me and Ryo ate it, didn't we just tell you that?"  
  
Shuu goes into hysterics. Ryo sighs and shakes his head. "No, we didn't eat it. Look behind the couch.", Ryo informs. Instinctively, Jun, Megumi, and Nasute look behind the couch and discover the missing food. Shuu rushes to it with much jubilee and begins pigging out.  
  
At around midnight, everyone is crowded around the couch watching Inuyasha and playing the Inuyasha drinking game. Ryo, Nasute, and Jun are chugging down Pepsi while everyone else chugs down the wine.  
  
"WOOT! GO KAGOME! GO GET HIM! YAH!", Ryo cheers standing up.  
  
"Wow…I never thought Kagome would kiss Inuyasha.", Seiji comments in awe.  
  
"Hey, was I suppose to sip or chug the last go around?", Shin wonders hiccupping.  
  
"I love dog ears!", Megumi blurts out loudly scratching Shin's imaginary hanyou ears.  
  
"Well, we better get going. It's already past Jun's bedtime and if we stay any later, Ryo will NEVER get up and do his chores!", Nasute informs.  
  
"Chores…chores….KOWAI!", Ryo trembles.  
  
"Aw, do we have to?", Jun whines.  
  
"Yah, we probably should. We've been keeping Shin away from his love for long enough.", Touma informs.  
  
"Oh well…I need my beauty rest anyways.", Seiji comments as Shin takes another chug.  
  
The group starts piling out of Shin's apartment. Shin and Megumi are left alone on the couch. Megumi falls over ontop of him and scrambles up towards his face. Shin leans in for a deep kiss, sliding his hands down the back of her skirt. The others crowd in Nasute's jeep and head off. Shin and Megumi slip off of the couch and onto the floor.  
  
"\/\/|-|007! MegaTokyo 0\/\/|\|z3rz /\/\4 50u|! Boo 1z (00, f00! Squ33k!", Ryo blurts out in l33t.  
  
"Hey, Seiji, are you SURE Ryo wasn't drinking any wine?", Touma inquires looking over at Seiji.  
  
"Yah, pretty sure.", Seiji replies.  
  
"You didn't slip anything into Ryo's liters, did you Shuu?", Touma interrogates looking over at Shuu.  
  
"No, I didn't slip anything into his drink."  
  
"Well...at least he's not singing the end theme to Excel Saga.", Touma sighs in relief right as Ryo begins his 'wan wan.' (Note: 'wan' is the Japanese sound effect for a dog's bark, therefore implying Ryo is singing the song)  
  
"Now you see why I don't like Ryo to have so much caffine.", Nasute scoldes.  
  
Soft moans slowly float from Shin's apartment. Shin's shirt is strewn across the couch, Megumi's panties are flung atop the televison, Shin's jeans are sprawled at his ankles, Megumi's top rests under her head, her bra is wrapped partially around Shin's neck, and her skirt is flipped up covering her very thin belly. Shin is laying gently a top of her moaning softly while Megumi purrs with pleasure. It is all way too suggestive. Too perverse. (This is too much detail for me. Bah, unless this fanfic gets some reviews, this scene will be omitted. The Katana of Purity(tm) asks for blood...blood of the fanfic writer. Fanfic writer agrees.)  
  
Nasute drops all of the former Troopers off except for Ryo and Touma. Touma helps escort a karaoke singing Ryo into the house. Nasute helps a tired Jun into the house.  
  
Two weeks later the former Troopers, Nasute, and Jun are preparing for Shin's 19th birthday party. The presents are bought, the cake is made, and the decorations have been purchased. However, for his birthday, Shin will be receiving a rather unexpected surprise.  
  
"Are you alright, angel-cake?", Shin inquires with concern as he stands outside the bathroom protectively. Stomach churning sounds ensue. After a few minutes of spewing, Megumi wipes her mouth and steps out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my poor angel-love, your sick!", Shin comforts hugging her.  
  
"I'm...I'm not sick.", Megumi informs.  
  
"You sure? Did something upset your tummy?"  
  
"Yes.", Megumi admits softly.  
  
"Aw, my poor baby."  
  
"Shin. There's...there's something...I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it? Is something the matter?", Shin asks with worry.  
  
"I'm...I'm pregnant.", Megumi confesses and takes out a positive pregnancy test out of her purse and hands it to him.  
  
"Are...are...are you sure?"  
  
"You know the doctor's appointment I had? Well...that confirmed it."  
  
"Ee?! Honto desu ka?!", Ryo exclaims on the phone, utterly unable to believe that what he just heard was the actual truth.  
  
"Yes...Megumi is pregnant.", Shin clarifies sadly.  
  
"I didn't expect something like this from you Shin. I expected something like this to happen to Seiji. I just can't really belief it.", Ryo speaks, still stunned by the news.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry...I wasn't planning on having sex with Megumi until we were married. It just happened. We were both thoroughly drunk and we came to in a very sexual postion, our clothes scattered all around my clean apartment!", Shin bemoans.  
  
"Eh heh...that sucks. So what are you two going to do now? She's not going to have an abortion, is she?", Ryo inquires.  
  
"I don't know, but it IS her decision. It's her body afterall.", Shin informs.  
  
"Yah, but that baby isn't just hers. You both made it together, so you really should help decide what happens to it."  
  
"I know, and I'd really think I'd be a good father, but we're still young too. I'd like to have the baby. I'll do my part if she keeps it.", Shin notes.  
  
"Then why don't you tell her that? Remind her that you can't stop her from having an abortion, but if it was possibly, you'd have it yourself. It's your baby, your's and Megumi's. It's a living human being...I...I would be sad if she aborted it. It's like murder. Touma was telling me this morning when I was bouncing off the walls about all this technology that shows the baby smiling and blinking in the womb. No one can tell me that isn't alive. I remember that all cells are alive, and that all cells come from pre-existing cells, which means that we are alive before we are actually born. In fact, it is common in asian cultures to consider a newborn one years old."  
  
"Ryo...you're still on the caffine, aren't you?", Shin comments blinking.  
  
The following afternoon, Seiji, Touma, and Shuu gather around Ryo to find out what Shin and Megumi had decided about the fate of their unexpected baby. "So what's gonna happen to my nephew or niece?!", Shuu demands.  
  
"Have they decided yet?", Touma inquires.  
  
"Yes, they have.", Ryo informs.  
  
"Well don't keep us in suspense.", Seiji comments.  
  
"They're...they're going to...keep it!", Ryo smiles.  
  
Thirty-four weeks later, Shin comes home from work and kisses his young wife, Megumi, and kisses her belly filled with angel-cakes. "How's my angel-love?", Shin coos.  
  
"My water just broke.", Megumi grits her teeth as she contracts.  
  
"Yikes! We better get you to the hospital!", Shin exclaims eyes wide open.  
  
Shin and Megumi rush to his car. Shin gives a quick call to his friends to let them know to meet him at the hospital. Megumi starts praticing her Lamaze in the back seat. "Just BREATH!", Shin encourages.  
  
Half-way to the hospital, Megumi positions herself across the back seat and spreads her legs open. "It's....COMING!", Megumi screams pushing.  
  
"NANI?!", Shin exclaims in shock, stopping the car. Megumi pushes hard and screams loudly. Shin starts the car back up and pulls off to the side of the road before going back there to help her.  
  
Megumi pushes as hard as she can, and one of the heads begins to crown. "It's coming! Keep pushing! You can do it angel!" Megumi pushes further and the little bald head emerges out. Shin helps pull the baby out the rest of the way.  
  
"It's a...girl! It's a girl! My angel-baby, it's an angel-girl!", Shin exclaims proudly.  
  
Of course, their troubles are far from over as Megumi begins to push out the second baby. "It's a boy!", Shin exclaims, not as enthusiastic as with the girl.  
  
"I'm...ex...haus...ted.", Megumi sighs after giving birth to her second child, a boy with light blue hair like her own.  
  
"You did good baby. I'm proud of you. I love you.", Shin comments holding the two bundles of joy and kisses his angel-love on the forehead and lets her rest before the ambulance arrives. 


	2. Chapter Two

Not an Angel  
  
Chapter Two. Ryo's Jusenkyo Curse!  
  
Ryo lies down on his bed at Nasute's house reflecting on the recent events. No more armors, no more Samurai Troopers, no more senseless battles. Yet life had not finished with the five young heroes. Recently, Shin had twins, and now Ryo is thinking about the direction his life is headed. Out of all of the former Troopers, Ryo is now the only one who has never had a girlfriend. Even Jun now has a girlfriend. Ryo sighs, mainly because he doesn't want a girlfriend, but Shuu, Seiji, and Touma are insistant.  
  
Ryo sighs to himself. He reflects back on the day he lost his father. He was with his father in China, helping him take pictures of the native wildlife. While in the wilderness, they had spotted a giant panda bear cautiously approaching a cute red haired girl. Ryo's father took advantage of the adorable photo opportunity and shot it. This caused both the panda and the girl to chase after them. Ryo had fallen a ledge and into a small, but deep pool of water. However, Ryo's father was never found.  
  
"Every since that day, near those fated Jusenkyo springs...my life forever changed. I lost my father, and soon after that I became a Samurai Trooper. The reports said that he had been killed by a wild animal, but I never got to see for myself. Even though I'm no longer a Trooper...I still can't let go of Jusenkyo.", Ryo reflects.  
  
"Hey Ryo! What are you doing?", Jun inquires energetically as he enters Ryo's bedroom.  
  
"Oh, just thinking.", Ryo comments.  
  
"About what?", Jun pries.  
  
"Oh, about the past. Before I became a Trooper. It seemed so long ago. Did you want something Jun?"  
  
"Shuu, Touma, and Seiji invited us to join them at the public baths!", Jun informs.  
  
"Public baths? Well...uh...I don't do well at public baths.", Ryo stutters.  
  
"Please, Ryo-nisan!", Yamano Jun begs.  
  
"You can go on without me. You're a big boy. You don't need me cramping your style."  
  
"I won't go without you!", Jun insists.  
  
"Alright, I guess I can't get out of it. I'll go, but I won't join you in the baths.", Ryo informs.  
  
"Hey Ryo! Glad you could come!", Touma greets standing in front of the bath house with Seiji and Shuu.  
  
"Yah, Jun suckered me into coming.", Ryo admits as Jun smiles proudly.  
  
"You're not going to get embarressed, are you?", Seiji inquires.  
  
"I'm just here for Jun...I'm not actually going to get in the bath.", Ryo informs.  
  
"Aw, come on Ryo, it'll be fun!", Shuu insists glomping onto Ryo.  
  
"Ack! No!"  
  
"Awwww Ryo-nisan!", Jun whines.  
  
The four drag Ryo inside and pay their fee for using the baths. Ryo calms down as he takes a seat and begins washing his body with soap and cold water. Just as Touma finishes bathing, he is suddenly doused in icy cold water by Ryo. "RYO!!!!!" Ryo swiftly grabs two more buckets full of water and splashes the others. The foursome immediately go running after him with a vengence, but eventually give up and enter the bath. Ryo sighs and finishes bathing.  
  
With his towel wrapped firmly about his waist, Ryo peeks over to the baths. "Hey Ryo-nisan, come in! The water's greate!", Jun insists.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"You needn't be so shy, Ryo!", Seiji encourages.  
  
"Hey, where's Tou......aaaaaaaaahhhhh!", Ryo exclaims as Touma pushes him into the warm water.  
  
"Got you back, Ryo!", Touma proclaims with triumph as the others laugh.  
  
Ryo finds himself at the bottom of the bath. The others dive down to chase after him. Ryo quickly removes his towel from around his waist and wraps it diagonally across his chest and lower regions. The four swim after him and Ryo desperately paddles up to the surface. "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!", a black haired screams suddenly surfacing from the mens' side of the bath. She leaps out of the bath and runs towards the mens' changing area and snatches one of Ryo's extra towels and change of clothes. She quickly slips into his loose shirt and baggy boxers as she rushes out of the bath house clutching onto the clothes so as they do not fall off.  
  
Shuu surfaces and looks around and sees Touma with a perplexed look on his face. Seiji follows and Jun rises up next. "Where's Ryo-nisan?", Jun questions.  
  
"Was it me, or did I just hear a girl scream?", Seiji inquires.  
  
"Yah, I just saw a girl coming up from this side.", Touma comments.  
  
"A girl? I didn't see Ryo at all down there. You don't think that he switched sides with the girl, do you?", Shuu wonders.  
  
"If he did, then we'd be hearing a LOT of girls screaming soon.", Seiji notes.  
  
After waiting half an hour for Ryo to appear, the four boys head back to their stuff and change. Jun picks up the remainder of Ryo's stuff. "Ryo-nisan's shirt and boxers are missing.", Jun informs.  
  
"I didn't see him get out of the bath.", Touma notes.  
  
"Do you think that he got out of the bath before that girl showed up?", Seiji suggests.  
  
"I really don't know.", Touma admits.  
  
"Yah, but Ryo-nisan wouldn't have just taken off like that without his stuff! And he wouldn't have left me without saying anything!", Jun insists.  
  
"Yah guys, it's not like Ryo to leave his stuff behind.", Shuu adds.  
  
The boys sigh in agreement and finish changing. They head over to Nasute's house to see if she could help them find Ryo. "Oh, he's upstairs in the bath.", Nasute informs.  
  
"In the bath, but he was just with us at the bath house.", Touma informs.  
  
"Now that sounds odd.", Nasute concedes.  
  
"Yah, and here's his stuff!", Jun informs showing Nasute Ryo's bath supplies.  
  
The four go inside and wait for Ryo. After a few minutes, Jun decides to go upstairs to check on Ryo. Nasute stays with the three former Troopers as the disclose the happenings at the bath house. Meanwhile, Jun enters the bathroom where Ryo is bathing. "Ack! Oh...Jun. I thought you were Nasute. What are you doing here?", Ryo comments, caught off guard.  
  
"Ryo-nisan, you WERE at the bath house with us earlier, right?", Jun inquires.  
  
"Yah.....", Ryo admits.  
  
"Why'd you leave without telling us! How could you be so mean like that?!", Jun demands.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jun, I just got freaked out so I took off. I'm...I'm...I'm afraid of...deep water. I thought I was going to drown, so I freaked out, grabbed my clothes, and ran off. I'm sorry I worried you guys, but I have a series fear of deep water.", Ryo confesses stepping out of the tub and draining it.  
  
After drying off and changing into a fresh pair of clothes, Ryo and Jun head downstairs to speak with everyone. "Hey guys, Ryo-nisan has to tell you something!", Jun informs entering the room with Ryo. Ryo blushes as everyone turn their attention to him. He walks over to a chair and sits down, feeling like he's been put on the spot.  
  
"It goes back to before I became a Samurai Trooper. I was traveling with my father in China, near the Jusenkyo springs. He saw a great photo opportunity of a panda, but after taking the picture, the panda attacked us and I fell into a deep spring. When I surfaced, my father was gone. I was told that he had been killed by the panda, but I never saw the evidence for myself. Ever since then, I have been very afraid of deep pools of water. That's why I didn't want to go to the bath house.", Ryo explains.  
  
"Yes, but didn't you have to go in Toiyama Bay to awaken Shin?", Seiji questions.  
  
"It wasn't willingly. I was terrified...I...I didn't want to go in...but then Naaza showed up and attacked me. He...he drug me underwater! And we were fighting...then Shin woke up. I...I...I didn't want...I didn't want...to be down there!"  
  
"Oh...okay.", Touma notes.  
  
"Well...now you know.", Ryo sighs, although he noted that they didn't actually know the real truth.  
  
Ryo's friends finally head off on their seperate direction. Ryo breathes a sigh of relief. He had no idea how they would react if they knew the truth. True, it Ryo knows that it was wrong not to be open with them about everything, but with all of the stuff Shin's going through...Ryo doesn't want to be put on the spot. "I don't want to HEAR the kind of comments Seiji will make either!", Ryo thinks to himself.  
  
The next morning, Ryo takes a warm and refreshing hot bath. "Awww, and to think I'm going to take a cold one next. I kind of regret it, but I must.", Ryo comments. The door suddenly opens and Ryo screams like a girl! Nasute mimics Ryo's scream. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!", Nasute screams in demand.  
  
"Shut...shut...shut the door! Don't walk in on me like that!"  
  
"WALK IN ON YOU?! YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE! YOU'RE IN MY BATHROOM!"  
  
"Please, Nasute, calm down. Just step out and calm down and I'll explain everything!"  
  
"CALM DOWN! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU BUST INTO MY HOUSE TO TAKE A BATH? RYO! BYAKUEN!", Nasute continues to scream. The girl in the tub sighs, drains out the warm water and instantly begins filling it with warm water. Nasute's jaw drops to see Ryo suddenly appear in the cold bath.  
  
"Can you PLEASE get out now?", Ryo requests.  
  
Nasute walks out backwards and awkwardly closes the door. She isn't sure what to make of what she just saw. She had walked in to see a strange girl in her bathroom, but then suddenly turned into Ryo. "Ryo?"  
  
"Yes, it's me.", Ryo comments dried off and dressed.  
  
"What...what...what is going on?", Nasute stutters, still in shock.  
  
"I'm cursed Nasute. When I was in China with my father...I fell into a cursed spring. In cold water, I am a boy, in warm water, I am a girl.", Ryo explains.  
  
"I...I...I don't believe it."  
  
"I...I don't either...sometimes. I've been living like this since I became a Trooper.", Ryo admits.  
  
Later that evening, Nasute invites Touma, Shuu and Seiji over. Although he hadn't been invited, Jun comes over as well. The former Troopers and Jun sit in the livingroom with a strange girl they had never seen before. Byakuen is laying on the floor trying to take a nap. "Hey Nasute, where's Ryo?", Touma inquires.  
  
"Yah, where's Ryo-nisan?", Jun echoes.  
  
"Well, forget about Ryo for the second, and lets us not be rude. I'm Seiji, and who might you be?", Seiji approaches the young lady with his smooth girl chasing voice.  
  
"I think you got that wrong. You're Byakuen's lunch if you hit on me again.", the young lady informs as Byakuen looks over at Seiji with an evil smirk.  
  
"Oh...kay.", Seiji comments nervously and backs off into his seat.  
  
"Don't worry about Seiji. At least he isn't asking you to bear his child.", Touma teases.  
  
Nasute comes back in the room and pours a bucket of ice cold water on the girl, transforming her into Ryo. "Ryo?!", the former Troopers exclaim.  
  
"Ryo-nisan?!"  
  
"What's going on here?", Shuu demands, but Nasute only smiles and leaves out into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Ryo, tell me I'm not crazy.", Touma inquires.  
  
"What just happened here?!", Seiji freaks.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryo-nisan?", Jun asks worried.  
  
"Eh, oh, nothing.", Ryo retorts sweat dropping.  
  
A few minutes of awkward silence, Nasute poors steaming hot water onto Ryo, transforming him into a girl. Ryo stands up and screams in a girly voice. "Not THAT HOT, Nasute!"  
  
"Shall I get the bucket of cold water?", Nasute inquires.  
  
"No! I'll...I'll be fine!", Ryo informs with water eyes.  
  
"What in the HELL is going on?!", Touma demands to know.  
  
"Yah, why do you keep turning into a girl?", Shuu asks.  
  
"It's not a girl, it's Ryo. It's not a girl, it's Ryo. It's not a girl, it's Ryo. It's not a girl, it's Ryo. It's not a girl, it's Ryo. It's not a girl, it's Ryo. It's not a girl, it's Ryo. It's not a girl, it's Ryo. It's not a girl....it's...just...RYO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Seiji-nisan, you're scaring me.", Jun informs.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but I wasn't entirely honest with you yesterday.", Ryo admits.  
  
"So, you WERE the girl that came out from the mens' bath!", Touma notes.  
  
"Ryo's a girl?", Shuu wonders.  
  
"Of course not!", Jun insists.  
  
"But...I am."  
  
"Just...just for the moment. You'll...you'll be a guy again...right?", Seiji freaks out.  
  
"I'm cursed. When me and my dad were in China, and chased by the panda, I feel into a cursed spring.", Ryo informs.  
  
"So, you didn't fall into any ordinary deep spring, you feel into a cursed spring of Jusenkyo. Spring of Drowned Young Man?", Shuu comments.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, there really is a cursed spring in China.", Shuu comments.  
  
"You mean, Ryo's a girl?!", Seiji asks confused.  
  
"Ryo-nisan can't be a girl!", Jun protests.  
  
"I'm finding this hard to believe.", Touma confesses.  
  
"I was born a girl. My real name is not Ryo...it's Ryoko. After I emerged from the spring, I met Byakuen, and was given my yoroi and returned to Japan. Byakuen has always known that I was really a girl."  
  
"So...what are you going to do now?", Touma inquires feeling awkward, although not nearly as awkward as Seiji and Jun.  
  
"Are you going to return to the spring and find a cure?", Shuu wonders.  
  
"I guess now...I really should. You guys know that I'm a girl.", Ryo comments.  
  
"I don't want you to be a girl! You're my Ryo-nisan!", Jun cries.  
  
"Jun, just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I won't be Ryo anymore. I'm still the same hot-headed guy as ever, it's just that I'll have periods...and...and...can someone PLEASE talk me out of this!"  
  
"What?!", everyone exclaims falling backwards.  
  
"You didn't go back to be cured because you didn't want to have your period?", Nasute inquires.  
  
"Yah...it HURTS! All of the cramping and bleeding...it makes all of our battles seem like NOTHING."  
  
"I second that.", Nasute notes.  
  
"PLEASE PLEASE, Ryo, don't become a girl every again!", Seiji pleads.  
  
"You're the reason WHY I didn't want anyone to find out that I AM a girl, you hentai!"  
  
"Look, Ryo's got to do this and when he...she's there, maybe she'll find out what really happened to her father.", Touma notes.  
  
"Yah, maybe he fell in the spring too! I'll go with you!", Shuu speaks.  
  
"No, I have to do this alone."  
  
The next day, Ryo packs and Nasute drives him to the airport. Ryo refuses to let the others see him off. He doesn't want to create a scene, but deep in his heart, he knows that he will always be a Trooper, even after becoming a girl once and for all.  
  
~Another Trooper leaves the battlefield....... 


End file.
